


Ice Rink Chaos

by haztobegood



Series: Four Seasons, One Love Story [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Girl Direction, Ice Skating, Marriage Proposal, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haztobegood/pseuds/haztobegood
Summary: Louis has something big planned for her and Harry's date night at an ice rink.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Four Seasons, One Love Story [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1313270
Kudos: 9





	Ice Rink Chaos

Louis pulled her hat farther down her head. The wind was chilly now that the sun had set, but she couldn’t complain. It was her idea to go skating for their date night, after all. 

Louis was excited to skate around, though Harry was nervous. She was not very coordinated when trying new athletic feats. While her balance was fantastic for yoga, she wasn’t handling the skates well. Her feet wobbled and her knees shook. She spent more time sprawled out on the ice than skating around. Louis was there to help her up every time. 

Louis grabbed both of Harry’s mittened hands. “Come on, Haz. You’re doing fine.”

“There are toddlers lapping me. How can I be this bad at skating?” Harry pouted. She wobbled on her skates, Louis holding tight to keep her upright.

“Come on, you’re not that bad. Let’s stay close to the wall and do another lap.” 

Halfway around the rink, Harry was finally steady on her skates. By the time they’d completed a lap, she’d even let go of the wall, only holding Louis’ hand for support. 

“I didn’t think I’d like skating, but It’s actually nice to be out here,” Harry said as they rounded the corner to begin another lap.

“I’m glad you gave it a shot, love.” Louis squeezed her hand. Suddenly, Harry stopped skating. Louis nearly lost her balance when Harry didn’t let go of her hand. 

Harry gasped, “Lou, it’s snowing!” She tipped her head back and looked up to the sky. Louis did the same, watching snowflakes drift down from the dark sky. The flakes shimmered like glitter in a snow globe.

“It’s so magical,” Harry whispered reverently. 

Louis turned to look at her girlfriend. She loved the wonder in her green eyes, the dimples on her rosy cheeks, the snowflakes catching in her curly hair. She loved everything about Harry. 

Louis’ heart raced. This was the moment she’d been waiting for. Louis was going to propose. After she’d seen Harry and Clifford curled up on their couch that morning, Louis knew she could never be patient enough to wait until New Year’s to propose. And she couldn’t turn down a perfect storybook moment like this. 

As Harry stared at the sky mesmerized by the swirling flakes, Louis pulled a small box from her pocket and opened it. 

“Harry, love.” Harry looked at Louis and noticed the box in her hand. Harry started crying.

“You are my everything. I want to spend forever with you. Will you marry me?” 

“Yes!” Harry shouted, drawing the attention of the other skaters. She threw her arms around Louis, tipping their balance in her enthusiasm. They toppled onto the ice and burst into laughter as the other skaters cheered their proposal. Once they picked themselves off the ice, Harry kissed her firmly. “Falling in love with you was so much better than falling on ice,” Harry teased.

Louis beamed at her fiance and even laughed at her joke. Louis couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! [Here](https://haztobegood.tumblr.com/post/189792554753/haztobegood-haztobegood-haztobegood) is a rebloggable post for the series.


End file.
